


Vampire Life

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: AU, Cat is a vampire, Daddy Issues, F/F, Half-Vampires, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Mafia, References to Depression, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, and Jade is one too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: After a life threatening accident, Jade gets turned into the vampire. Can she manage to stay hidden amongst the shadows? Or will she parish by a hunter's hand?





	1. 1

Beck had decided to through a party. At some really shady person's house mind you.

"Is this really safe?" I had asked him before.

He had responded with, "Relax Jade. Nothing will happen to you or  _ your girlfriend Tori."  _ Beck really seemed to put an emphasis on the word girlfriend.

Beck had picked the location in the really shady part of town. The part of town that was overrun by the mafia.

"Hey!" 

I turn around to see my girlfriend, Tori Vega.

"What's up, Vega?"

"Still Jade? I really thought that you would stop calling me that once we started dating." Tori says.

I butt in, "and boy were you wrong."

She laughs and playfully punches me in the arm. "Shut up," she giggles. Tori gets a serious face.

"Oh no, what is that for?" I ask her.

"Jade, can you get me some punch?" Tori starts to whine. She then bats her eyelashes at me. "Please?"

"Fine," I say. I walk towards the area that the punch is at. I stop as I hear voices coming from a room. I stalk towards the room. 

"That's it! Tomorrow night we rob a bank" says an man who must be the leader of some mafia.

I gasp slightly.

"Who's there?" 

The mafia looks around the room.

The leader speaks again. "Come on out! We won't hurt'cha!" He laughs loudly. "Who am I kidding? We're gonna kill ya!"

I make a dash for the door but they shoot me down exactly when I first move. "Shit," I mumble.

The leader turns me around. "Ah Jade West, daughter of Henry. Ya know, I used to know your father." He leans in close and whispers, "I worked with him."

"My father was never part of the mafia!" I hissed.

The man laughed. "Yeah he was sweetheart."

"Don't you dare call me sweetheart!" I snarled.

"I already did," He pulled his gun and shot me again. He and his group then left the room.

I drug myself painfully to the wall.

Once I was against the wall, I gazed down to see the extent of my wounds. I had two gun shot wounds in my lower torso. My body was in so much pain. I tried to get up but my vision went black.


	2. 2

My eyes slowly opened.   
I must have assumed that someone was there so I called out, "What happened?"

A girl I had known as Cat walked into view and smiled at me.

"Happy to see you're up," she said to me with a grin painted onto her face. "Your neck is no better I see?"

"Yeah-" I begin. _Wait a second! My neck?!_ My hands shot up to my neck.

One of my fingers ran over a painful patch of skin. I pulled back my hand to reveal a tad bit of blood.

"What happened to my neck?" I ask Cat.

"I can't explain it to you."

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Because I'll get in trouble, silly," Cat giggles.

I'm about ready to ask why she'll get in trouble for explaining my neck wounds when some one else walks into the room.

It's my theater teacher, Sickowitz.

"Cat!" He begins to yell. "What did I tell you? No more vampires!"

"Excuse me, what do you mean 'more vampires'?" I ask Sickowitz.

Sickowitz turned to me. And then back to Cat. "Would you care to explain to her?"

Cat nodded and clapped. "Kk!" She ran over and sat beside me. She looked deeply into my ocean blue eyes. "So Jade, you were shot."

"Yeah, I know that," I say.

Cat continues, "The wounds were so extreme that the only way to save you was by turning you."

"Cat?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean 'turning me'?" I ask the red head.

"So, by turning I mean turning you into a vampire," Cat says.

_So, vampires are real..._

"If you're a vampire, how old does that make you?" I ask Cat.

Cat giggles. "142!"

I gaze at Sickowitz.

He must know what I'm going to ask. "719." He looks right at me. "Enough of this. Jade, we need to talk."


	3. 3

Sickowitz then asks me, "Do you remember your mother Jade?"

I nod. "Yeah. But she died when I was young."

Sickowitz scoffs, "That's not true."

I raise a raven colored eyebrow. "What do you mean by that."

"This is what I mean," he starts. Sickowitz sighs. "You father, Henry West, married Irina Dumitru." He stops. "Didn't you ever find it odd that your mother was Romanian?"

I shake my head. "It never crossed my mind."

Sickowitz eyes me. "So, Henry knew some vampire hunters. And once Irina found out about it she fled, leaving her three year old daughter, without thinking about the consequences. Do you know why she'd do this?"

I shake my head.

Cat blurts out in a cheery voice, "She was a vampire!"

"So, you're saying my mother was a vampire?" I ask.

Sickowitz nods. "Which made you a half-vampire before you got turned."

"And she's still alive?" I ask standing up.

"Jade are you going to do something stupid?" Cat asks.

"I'm going to find my mother," I say confidently.

"Oh you don't want to do that," Sickowitz calls.

"Why is that?" I narrow my eyes.

"I really can't tell you. But you'll see her soon. But for now, get rest because you'll still have go to school." Sickowitz smirked.


End file.
